Phantom And The Avatar: Earth
by mikaela2015
Summary: Clockwork sends Danny to the world of the Avatar to help Aang and his friends on their journey to help Aang learn the other elements and defeat the Fire Lord. (I don't own Danny Phantom or Avatar: The Last Airbender)
1. The Avatar State

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys, welcome to my new fanfic which is a crossover with Danny Phantom and Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

 **Right so here's a bit of a summary of what this story is going to be about-**

 **This takes place during Season 3 of Danny Phantom and it happens after Urban Jungle and before Boxed-Up Fury and during Book 2: Earth in the Avatar universe. So in this story Clockwork sends Danny to Aang's world so he can help Aang defeat the Fire Lord, he meets Aang at the beginning which is the Avatar State and how it works is that though Danny is in Aang's world for like months, in Danny's world no time has passed at all.**

 **So I'm writing this story as I write the Phantom Twins and hope that this is successful.**

 **ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

Danny Fenton had just gotten home after a long day at school on that Friday. He was just relieved it was the weekend and hopefully, a ghost-free weekend so he could relax and hang out with his two best friends Sam and Tucker. His parents had also left that morning to attend a ghost hunter's convention in San Diego and wouldn't be back until Sunday.

Suddenly just when he laid down on his bed to relax, a bright light flashed in his room and before he could do anything, he had disappeared into thin air. Danny suddenly found himself in Clockwork's tower and floating near him was Clockwork himself.

"Hey Clockwork. What's up? Did you bring me here?" Danny asked as he stood up from the floor.

Clockwork nodded and answered, "Hello Danny. Yes I did bring you here. I need your help or rather another world needs your help"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. Clockwork gestured for him to look at a time screen which showed a twelve year old bald headed kid, wearing orange and yellow clothes and fighting some men wearing red and black uniforms.

"Who is that?" Danny asked.

"That is Aang" Clockwork answered. "What you're looking at is an entirely different world. A world where humans are born with the ability to bend the elements such as fire, water, earth and air. At first that world had lived in peace and all four nations had lived together in harmony, but everything changed when the fire nation had declared war. Aang is an airbender but he is also the Avatar who has the ability to bend all four elements, it is his job to maintain balance between the physical and the spiritual world, but unfortunately the Avatar before him, Avatar Roku was killed and before Aang could be trained to be the new Avatar, he vanished. One hundred years had passed and he had re-appeared to the world frozen in an iceberg and now he's on a journey to learn the other three elements and defeat the Fire Lord who is basically the king of the Fire Nation"

Clockwork then faced Danny and said, "I have brought you here because I want you to go to his world and help him in his journey. He must defeat the Fire Lord before a comet comes at the end of the summer. He has already learned how to bend water, but he must learn to bend the other two elements. Will you do this?"

Danny was silent and he looked at the screen showing Aang once again and then said, "I'll do it, but what about my home? I can't just leave Amity Park to be overrun by ghosts. What if I'm gone for months?"

Clockwork placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him down and said, "Danny it's okay. While in you're in that world, no time shall pass here. It may feel like you've been gone for months, when really here you'll only be gone for a few hours. Time is different when it comes to other universes. I promise, no harm shall come to your world"

Danny sighed in relief and then said, "Wait before I go, I need to let my friends and my sister know"

Danny pulled out his phone and first called Sam. The phone rang and then Sam finally answered, "Hello?"

"Sam its Danny. Listen, I'm gonna be gone for a few hours" Danny said. "Clockwork is sending me to another world that needs my help and although I could be gone for months, it'll just be a few hours here in our world"

"Just be careful Danny" Sam said. "And come home safe"

"I promise. Let Tucker know for me" Danny said and with that they both hung up. He then dialled his sister and said the same thing to her.

"See you soon little brother and be careful" Jazz said.

"I will" Danny said and with that he hung up.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE IN AANG'S WORLD_

Aang had just gotten back into bed after speaking to Katara about the nightmare he had where he saw himself in the Avatar State. He closed his eyes and then went back to sleep.

 _Aang's dream…_

 _There was fog everywhere, he turned and standing there was Avatar Roku's spirit smiling at him. Roku then said, "Hello Aang. I have to come inside your dream to tell you something"_

" _What is it Roku?" Aang asked._

 _The fog moved in a circle and then showed an image of a boy's face in it only half of it had white hair and a green eye while the other half had black hair and a blue eyes._

" _Who is that?" Aang asked. "And why does half of him have white hair and one of his eyes are green?"_

" _Tomorrow Aang, a spirit named Clockwork who is from another world is sending this boy to help you in your journey to defeat the Fire Lord" Roku answered. "The boy will answer your second question when you meet him at the Earth Kingdom"_

 _Aang at first was silent and then said with a polite bow, "I understand. Thank you Avatar Roku"_

* * *

Danny gave his phone and his wallet to Clockwork to hold onto since he noticed on the time screen there didn't seem to be that kind of technology there and said, "Okay I'm ready. Is there anything else I need to know about that world?"

"Yes. There is some technology but not a lot" Clockwork answered. "But it was best that you left your phone and your wallet with me"

Clockwork then pulled out a leather wrist band that had a smaller version of Clockwork's medallion in the middle of it and placed it on Danny's wrist as he explained, "You must wear this at all times and don't worry it won't fall off. If you need my advice, this shall be your way of contacting me and when your mission is done, this is how I shall bring you back home. You'll know it's time when the symbol starts glowing"

Danny nodded in understanding and then asked, "Should I tell them about my ghost powers? Won't they think I'm strange?"

"I believe you should tell them the truth and I have a feeling they will understand" Clockwork said and then opened a portal in the middle of the room. "Step into the portal and it shall take you where the Avatar will be heading in the Earth Kingdom. I wish you luck on your journey Danny"

With one deep breath, Danny stepped into the portal and felt a weird sensation as he was transported and suddenly there was nothing but white.

* * *

Aang, Katara and Sokka all sat down on Appa's saddle, ready to take off for the Earth Kingdom. Paku then said, "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom's base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu, there you'll be safe and begin your earth bending training with King Bumi"

"Appa yip-yip!" Aang called out and then Appa leapt off the boat and took to the air. Katara then called as she waved to Paku, "Say hi to Gran-Gran for me"

"So Aang, do you think whoever this boy is you said you saw in your dream will be at the base?" Katara asked.

"He could be. Roku said we would meet him at the Earth Kingdom" Aang answered.

* * *

Danny groaned as he woke up and found himself in a bed, he sat up and found himself in some sort of green room. A man then walked in wearing an earth kingdom military uniform with a round green hat.

"Oh you're awake" The man said as he noticed him sitting up. "Thank goodness. We were worried when we found you just outside the base this morning"

"Where am I?" Danny asked.

"You're at a military base in the Earth Kingdom. I am Daiko, a soldier of the Earth Kingdom" The man introduced. "And who are you?"

Danny sat up on the edge of the bed and answered, "I'm Danny. Danny Fenton and I'm looking for someone very important"

"Who would that be?" Daiko asked.

"I'm looking for the Avatar" Danny answered. "You don't know where I could find him do you?"

"Before I answer that I must ask, are you Fire Nation?" Daiko asked. Danny shook his head and answered, "No. I was sent here to help him on his journey"

Oh good. In fact the Avatar is arriving here today" Daiko answered with relief.

Another soldier then entered the room and announced, "The Avatar and his friends are arriving. General Fong wants us outside"

Danny had followed Daiko and the other soldier outside where Appa had landed and Aang, Sokka and Katara climbed off and rubbed their sore muscles. The man in front who was wearing a cloak with his uniform smiled and said, "Welcome Avatar Aang"

All of them then bowed as the man introduced himself, "I am General Fong and welcome to all of you great heroes. Appa, Momo, brave Sokka and of course the mighty Katara"

Katara smiled and said, "Mighty Katara? I like that"

Fireworks exploded in the sky, making them feel even more welcomed. Sokka smiled, "Not bad. Not bad"

Before going inside, Daiko and Danny walked up to them and then Daiko said, "Excuse me Avatar Aang, but this boy here who said he was looking for you. Something about being sent here to help you on your journey"

Aang's eyes widened that standing before him was the boy he saw in his vision. Aang nodded and then said, "Yeah I know. I saw him in a vision"

Danny then asked, "You did? Are you Aang the Avatar?"

"Yeah I am. Who are you though?" Aang then asked.

Danny shook his hand and answered, "I'm Danny Fenton. Clockwork who is I guess in your world would be a spirit sent me here"

Aang smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Danny"

He then gestured to Katara and Sokka and introduced, "These are my friends, Katara and Sokka. Katara is a water bender"

"Hi" Katara said. Sokka then said, "Nice to meet you"

"Well meet you inside" General Fong said and then they all left them alone. Sokka then asked, "So what kind of bender are you?"

"Well I'm not really a bender. It's kind of hard to explain but I'm half human, half ghost" Danny answered. "Please don't freak out"

Danny then changed into his ghost form, all of them then stared at him in shock as he then changed back into his human form.

"How did you do that?" All three of them asked in unison.

"It's kind of hard to explain. I had an accident and I got these ghost powers" Danny answered. "I come from a world where ghosts exist just like spirits do in this world and Clockwork who is the Master of Time sent me here to help Aang in his journey to save the world"

"That is so amazing" Sokka said in excitement. Aang then said, "I guess that's why I saw you like that in my vision"

"What powers do you have?" Katara asked.

"Well I can phase through stuff, turn invisible, shoot ecto-blasts out of my hands, fly and create ice" Danny answered. Katara smiled and said, "Kind of like water bending"

"Yeah I guess" Danny said. Aang shook his hand again and said, "Welcome to the team Danny"

"Thanks Aang. I promise to do all I can to help you guys" Danny said.

"Well if you're gonna travel with us, we better get you a change of clothes" Katara pointed out. "No offence but with what you're wearing now, people might think you look weird"

Danny looked at himself and realised that Katara was right and since he was going to be in this whole new world for a few months, he was gonna have to blend in.

* * *

A few minutes later Danny had changed into some clothes Daiko had given him, he was now wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a light green vest over it, a brown belt with light brown pants and a pair of brown boots.

They all sat down in front of General Fong's desk as he said, "Avatar Aang, we were all amazed of the stories of how you single handily wiped out an entire Fire Navy Fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility"

"I try not to think about it too much" Aang said.

There was silence for a moment and then General Fong said, "Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now"

"What?! No I'm not!" Aang exclaimed in shock at the sound of what the general had just said.

"Aang still needs to master all four elements" Katara said.

"Why? With the kind of power he possess, power to destroy hundreds of battle ships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the fire lord now" General Fong pressed.

"But sir the thing is, Aang could only do those things when he's in the Avatar State" Sokka explained.

"See it's this special state where…." Aang began to explain but General Fong cut him off as he started walking towards the map of the world, "I'm well aware. Your eyes and your tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power. Without you, we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores, but with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon we could cut a swat right through the heart of the Fire Nation"

"Right but….I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State" Aang said. "Much less what to do once I'm there"

"So it's decided then" General Fong said turning to them. "I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State and then you'll face your destiny"

That's when all four teens stood up and Katara said firmly, "No nothing's decided. We already have a plan"

She crossed her arms and finished, "Aang's pursuing his destiny, _his_ way"

"She has a point General Fong, this is Aang's decision about how he follows his destiny" Danny spoke up.

"Well while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on" General Fong said. He then gestured for Aang to follow him as he asked, "May I show you something?"

Aang followed him to the window where they could so many soldiers being treated for wounds they had received during fighting in the war. General Fong then said, "That's the infirmary and those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back"

Aang looked down feeling sorry for them and feeling guilty as the General continued, "Every day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are dying Aang! You could end it now. Think about it"

General Fong then left who was silent as he thought about what he said.

* * *

Later that night, he went to the General's office and said, "General Fong"

The General smiled and said, "Come in Aang"

Aang walked in and then General Fong asked, "Have you thought about our discussion?"

"I did" Aang answered. He then looked at him with determination and said, "I'll fight the Fire Lord"

* * *

Aang returned to the room that they had provided for all four of them, he sat down on his bed and then said, "I told the general I'd help him by going into the Avatar State"

"Aang no! This is not the right way" Katara said.

"Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy?" Sokka reminded. "He was incredible"

"Guys, I maybe a stranger in your world but I don't think this is a good idea" Danny said. "Aang let me tell you something; when I first got my powers it wasn't easy. I kept falling through stuff but eventually with some patience and practice I got better at my powers, even the newer ones that came along"

"Exactly" Katara said in agreement. "The right way to do this is by practice, study and discipline"

"Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord" Sokka repeated, showing he supported the general's idea.

Katara stood up after hearing enough and said before storming out of the room, "If you two meat heads want to throw away everything we worked for, fine! Go ahead and glow it up!"

"Katara I'm just being realistic!" Aang pressed. "I don't have time to do this the right way"

* * *

The next morning, the training had begun. They all went to a shaded area at the top of a waterfall and sat down as a man placed something in a tea pot and poured hot water into it as he explained, "This rare chi enhancing tea is a natural stimulate"

He poured Aang a small cup of the tea and handed it to him as he finished, "In an ordinary warrior it improves strength and energy tenfold. In you, it may induced the Avatar State"

"Tenfold energy huh?" Aang wondered as he looked at tea.

He then drunk it and then seconds later, he was flying around using an air sphere while speaking really fast, "Is it working? Is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar State because I don't have a good view of myself! Am I talking too loud?!"

"I guess he could talk the Fire Lord to death" Sokka joked as Aang then crashed into the pillar and fell to the ground.

"No more enhanced tea for Aang" Danny noted as Katara just crossed her arms.

* * *

They went back to the base, Sokka stood in front of them while Danny, Katara and Aang sat down on the ground. Sokka then suggested, "Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar State"

"I love surprises" Aang said and then Danny covered his eyes.

He then removed them to reveal Sokka had placed Momo inside his shirt and stuck his head out, Momo then screeched causing Aang to jump in fright but nothing had happened.

"Still not glowing" Aang said.

Sokka then lost his balance and fell over while General Fong shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

A few minutes later, they went downstairs and had consulted with a shaman. He then placed different clothing on Aang that represented the other nations such as a cloak from the Water Tribes, a large hat from the Earth Kingdom and a red belt from the Fire Nation.

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations" The shaman started. "Now I will join the four elements into one"

He poured some water, added some dirt from the ground, threw in a torch that was lit on fire and then blew some air into it and then raised the large bowl above his head and said, "Four elements together as one"

He then threw the mud all over Aang. Aang frowned and said, "This is just mud"

"So do you feel anything?" The shaman asked.

Aang's face suddenly lifted up and just when it looked like it could've been the Avatar State, Aang let off a really big sneeze and then everyone got covered in mud. General Fong wiped the mud off his face and said, "We have to find a way"

* * *

After trying out so many crazy methods to try and get Aang into the Avatar State, nothing had worked. Aang and Katara stood on the balcony as the sun began to set.

Katara then broke the silence, "Can we talk about something?"

"Sure" Aang answered as he continued to feel down.

"Do you remember when we were at the Air Temple and you found Monk Giatso's skeleton?" Katara started and Aang's face turned sadder as he remembered. She then continued, "It must've been so horrible and traumatic for you, I saw you get so upset that you weren't even you anymore. I'm not saying that the Avatar State doesn't have incredible and helpful power, but you have to understand for the people who love you, watching you being in that much rage and pain is really scary"

Aang was silent at first and then said, "I'm really glad you told me that, but I still need to do this"

"I don't understand" Katara said. Aang then faced her and said, "No you don't. Every day more and more people die, I'm already a hundred years late. Defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war, I have to try it"

Katara then looked down in sadness and walked away as she said, "I can't watch you do this to yourself. I'm not coming tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Aang said.

Danny then came out and stood next to Aang. He then said, "I understand what you're going through with the Avatar State Aang. I have this huge power called a Ghostly Wail"

Aang looked at him in confusion and asked, "What's a Ghostly Wail?"

"It's extremely powerful ability I have. I release a highly destructive stream of ecto-energy from my vocal cords, however it's very destructive and drains my energy very quickly so I use it as a last minute emergency power" Danny explained. "When I first got it, I was completely terrified of it and could see how much destruction it can cause, but then I saw the positive sides to it as well"

"Did you master it straight away?" Aang asked. Danny shook his head, "No and I'm still trying to master it but I know eventually I'll get it and it's the same for you. Sure you don't understand or know much about the Avatar State now but that just like you also trying to master the other elements, with practice it'll come easier and you'll finally get it"

They were both silent and then Aang asked, "Do you think I should continue on with General Fong?"

"Honestly no but that is entirely up to you Aang and whatever decision you make, I'll support you. Just make sure it's the right one" Danny advised.

* * *

Later that night, Aang tossed and turned in his bed as he was having another nightmare…

 _Aang's dream_

 _Aang watched as himself burst out of the water in water tornado while he was in the Avatar State and he charged straight for him. He landed and then washed the real Aang away with a wave of water. The other Aang then turned and faced a terrified looking Zuko who started running away but then he swiped down at him…._

Aang jumped up as he woke up and then panted heavily from the nightmare he had. He had made his decision and then turned to Sokka and Danny and called out, "Sokka, Danny wake up"

Sokka and Danny groaned as they woke up, Aang then said, "I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar State"

"You sure?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah" Aang answered. Sokka then said, "Okay"

"You're doing the right thing Aang" Danny said.

"Do you guys think the general will be mad?" Aang then asked.

"What can he say? You're the Avatar. Who knows better than you?" Sokka pointed out.

* * *

The next morning Aang, Danny and Sokka stood in the room and then Aang said to General Fong, "The thing is, I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. So I guess that's it"

"Sure I can't change your mind?" General Fong asked.

Aang nodded and answered, "I'm sure. I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in genuine danger"

"I see" General Fong said. "I was afraid you'd say that"

Suddenly General Fong used his earth bending and kicked his stone desk right at Aang which hit him dead on, the guards suddenly grabbed Sokka and held them back as Aang was sent flying out the window. Before the guards could grab Danny, he changed into his ghost form and flew out the window.

He caught Aang before he could hit the ground and landed. General Fong then called out as he stood at the window, "Men! Attack the Avatar!"

Aang and Danny was suddenly surrounded by nine soldiers, six of them were on ostrich-horses while holding spears in their hands and the other six stood ready to fight. General Fong then jumped from the window and then earth bended the ground to catch him as he landed.

"What are you doing?!" Aang exclaimed.

"I believe we are about to get results" General Fong said with a grin.

The six earth benders raised the large circular discs and then started throwing the discs at them, Danny turned intangible and allowed the discs to go right through him while Aang dodged the ones by flipping sideways.

"I'm not your enemy!" Aang called out trying to reason with them. "I won't fight you!"

They continued to throw the discs and then Danny called out as he continued to dodge and phase through the discs, "Aang I really don't think they care about whether or not we fight them!"

Four soldiers earth bended the discs all at once and just when it looked like they had crushed Aang, he slipped through the and held on as the disc started spinning and then the earth bender controlling it crushed it with a punch causing Aang to fall out. Danny then flipped over another one and stood back to back with Aang.

"I'll take the ones on the left and you take the ones on the right?" Danny suggested.

"I don't want to hurt any of them" Aang said.

Meanwhile back inside, Sokka managed to raise his legs and then kicked the two soldiers in the stomach causing them to let him go and fall to the ground winded. Sokka then ran to the window and watched as Danny grabbed Aang's arm and flew up in the air completely dodging another round of large discs being thrown at them, Danny then let of Aang who then created an air sphere and rode it around dodging the other earth benders as they tried to hit him.

Danny dodged another large disc and then dived down and overshadowed Daiko. He took complete control of his body and then said, "Uh sorry about this Daiko"

He then used Daiko's earth bending abilities and chucked a couple of rocks at the guys, even though he at first didn't do a very good job since he had no idea how to earth bend. A couple of soldiers on the ostrich-horses chased after Aang as he went up the side of the wall and then started climbing up themselves.

Aang's air sphere disappeared and he ran a couple of more feet up the wall and then dived down as he dodged their spears and landed on the ground, he then leapt over as he dodged their spears again only to be trapped inside a disc General Fong was controlling.

He brought Aang over to him and shouted, "You can't run forever!"

"You can't fight forever!" Aang retorted back and then jumped out of the disc just as General Fong kicked down and destroyed it with his earth bending.

Katara sat in her room and she could hear the loud noises coming from outside and the felt the room shake. She then said to Momo, "I wonder what crazy thing they're trying now"

Momo simply went back to sleep. Katara then decided to make sure Aang was okay and left the room, only to find as she came outside Aang running from the General's attacks and Danny blasting the discs with his ecto blasts.

She ran down the stairs and caught up with Sokka as he came down himself and asked, "What's going on?!"

"The General's gone crazy!" Sokka answered. "He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar State!"

Katara ran to go and help Aang and Danny, Sokka threw his boomerang and managed to take one of the soldiers down and then broke the spear from the soldier that was chasing Aang. Katara then water whipped him off his ostrich-horse.

Sokka then climbed on the ostrich-horse and started riding it around. Katara then faced General Fong who then said to Aang, "Maybe you can avoid me, but she can't"

Katara then tried to water whip him, but he rose the earth and soaked up her water and then trapped Katara within the earth.

"I can't move!" Katara called out.

"Don't hurt her!" Aang shouted and then tried to throw a huge wave of air at General Fong, but he turned and blocked it with an earth wall and then sunk Katara lower into the earth.

"KATARA!" Danny and Sokka shouted.

But before Danny could help her, an earth bender threw a rock at Danny and hit him dead on in the head, knocking him to the ground and causing him to go unconscious and change back into his human form. Sokka then charged at General Fong, but he used his earth bending to trip the ostrich-horse, causing Sokka to fall off and land in the middle of one of the large discs.

"Stop this! You have to let her go!" Aang pleaded as he grabbed General Fong's arm.

"You could save her if you were in the Avatar State!" General Fong shouted.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Aang shouted on the verge of tears.

Katara sank further into the earth as she called out, "Aang I'm sinking!"

"I don't see glowing!" General Fong pressed as he sunk her further into the earth. Katara screamed as Aang fell to the ground and pleaded, "You don't need to do this!"

"Apparently I do" General Fong sneered and then completely sent Katara into the earth.

Aang reach to grab her but he was too late and she was gone. Suddenly Aang's tattoos and eyes started glowing and when he turned around, he was glaring at the General as he was now fully in the Avatar State.

"IT WORKED! IT WORKED!" General Fong shouted in joy.

Danny groaned as he woke up only to see the sight of Aang in the Avatar State, Aang suddenly pushed the General hard into the wall with a huge blast of wind and then rose in the air in a tornado that was made of earth and air.

"Oh my gosh" Danny whispered in shock as he watched.

"Avatar Aang?! Can you hear me?!" General Fong called out and then brought back Katara from the earth as he continued, "Your friend is safe! It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State and it worked!"

Unfortunately Aang wasn't listening and then suddenly as he landed on the ground hard, the earth rose up and the wind destroyed the smaller buildings around them, Danny grabbed Sokka and Katara and formed an ecto shield around them to protect them from the debris as he quickly changed back into his ghost form.

Aang's spirit was suddenly lifted from his physical body as it continued to be in the Avatar State and he was now sitting behind Roku on his dragon and they flew around the base and then into the clouds.

"It's time you learned" Roku said and then suddenly the images of past Avatars had appeared before them showing them using the Avatar State as he explained, "The Avatar State is a defence mechanism. Designed to empower you with the skills and the knowledge of all the past Avatars. The glow is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body. In the Avatar State you are at your most powerful, but you are also at your most vulnerable"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"If you are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist" Roku answered as images showed what he meant.

Roku's dragon the took Aang back to his body and the Avatar State ended, Aang then collapsed in pure exhaustion to his knees, he then looked around and saw all the damage he had done. Danny dropped the shield and then changed back into his human form as he and Katara ran over to Aang.

Katara bent down and hugged Aang who returned it and said, "I'm sorry Katara. I hope you never have to see me like that again"

He then turned to Danny and said, "You were right about taking time. Thank you Danny for the reality check"

Danny smiled and nodded, his smile then dropped as General Fong walked up to them and said, "That was almost perfect! We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that"

"You're out of your mind" Aang said.

"I guess we'll figure that out on our way to the Fire Nation" General Fong said but then suddenly Sokka rode up behind him on the ostrich-horse and knocked him out with his battle club.

He then faced the other soldiers and asked, "Anyone else got a problem with that?"

The soldiers immediately shook their heads and then Daiko offered, "Do you still want an escort to Omashu?"

They all then thought about it and then Katara answered with a smile, "I think we're all set"

They all then packed up their things, climbed on Appa and took to the air beginning their journey to Omashu with their newest friend and team member Danny.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Author's Note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2**

So I saw a technician in hopes of recovering my files from my USB, unfortunately there was nothing he could do.

So I'm rewriting Chapter 13 of the Phantom Twins Season 4 and Chapter 2 of Phantom and the Avatar. I know I promised the new chapters this week but some things are beyond my control. The two new chapters will be published next week, I'm not going to give up guys and I thank you all for your patience.

Mikaela2015


	3. The Cave of Two Lovers

_**THE CAVE OF THE TWO LOVERS**_

It had been a few days since Danny had arrived in Aang's world. It took a bit to get used to some of the weird creatures he had seen and the whole people can bend the elements but thanks to Katara, Aang and Sokka telling him everything he needed to know about their world, he was finally getting the rhythm of things. They had told him all about what happened at the North Pole, a guy named Zuko who was after them constantly which reminded him of Skulker and everything else that happened right up to when they met Danny a few days ago.

He had told them everything about his world as well such as his friends, family, how he got his powers and about how he fights ghosts on a daily basis.

It was a beautiful sunny day and the gang were almost at Omashu, they stopped at a river to not only do some water bending training but also to some swimming.

"You guys are gonna be done soon right?" Sokka asked as he lazily floated on the river on a large leaf. "We've got a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Omashu today"

"What like you're ready to go right now naked guy?" Katara said sarcastically with a smirk.

"I can be ready in two minutes. Seriously whenever" Sokka retorted back before going back to lazily cruising on the river.

"So you were showing me the octopus move right?" Aang asked Katara.

Katara nodded and answered, "Right"

She then turned to Danny and asked, "Hey Danny do you want to help me out in this part? Technically ice is water"

Danny shrugged and answered as he walked over and stood by Katara, "Sure"

"Okay Aang now let me see your stance" Katara instructed. Aang nodded and then got into a fighting stance.

Katara then noticed something and walked up to him and brought his arms closer in as she said, "Your arms are too far apart. See if you move them closer together you protect your centre. Got it?"

Aang blushed at this and then said with a nervous smile, "Oh yeah. Thanks"

Katara then walked back over to Danny and said, "Okay let's see what you got. Danny get some ice shards ready to throw at Aang"

Aang lowered his arms and the raised them, bending some water around him and spread them out like octopus tentacles. Katara and Danny then started throwing some ice shards at Aang but Aang started bending the water tentacles and deflected each of the shards and then bended a couple of the water tentacles over to Katara and Danny's legs and grabbed onto them.

They both stopped and then Katara smiled and said impressed, "You make a fine octopus pupil Aang"

Aang then started swishing the water around him like an octopus causing Danny to laugh. They all then stopped as they heard some music coming from the distance and then they watched as three men and two women wearing bright coloured clothing started walking up to them out of the woods.

The leading man wearing a blue and green robe was playing a guitar while singing, the man wearing a white robe was beating on a small drum, the third woman was playing a flute and the other man and woman were dancing as they were walking.

The group stopped as they saw Aang, Katara, Danny and Sokka. The leader smiled and said as he gestured to them, "Hey river people"

"We're not river people" Danny said. The man looked at them in confusion and then asked, "You're not? Then what kind of people are you?"

"Just people" Aang answered.

"Aren't we all brother?" The man said in his carefree voice. Sokka walked up to them with Momo on his shoulder and asked sort of rudely, "Who are you?"

"I'm Chong and this is my wife Lilly" The man answered as he gestured to himself and then the woman wearing a brown dress. "We're Nomads. Happy to go wherever the wind takes us"

He then strummed his guitar a little wildly. Aang smiled and said, "You guys are Nomads? That's great! I'm a Nomad"

Chong smiled and said, "Hey me too"

"I know you just said that" Aang said with a raised eyebrow.

Chong rubbed his neck in embarrassment and then looked at Sokka in his swimwear and said, "Nice underwear"

Sokka cringed in embarrassment and then used Momo to cover himself as best as he could before walking away to get changed.

* * *

While Sokka got changed, the others were already dressed and Appa was getting the fur on top of his head braided by the third girl of the Nomad group named Serena, Lilly was braiding Katara's hair and placing flowers on her hair, Aang was wearing a flower crown on his head and sitting next to Danny as they listened to Chong's storied and him playing his music.

Sokka came up to them and then Aang said, "Hey Sokka you should some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere"

Chong stopped playing and then said, "Well not everywhere little arrowhead but where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs"

Sokka raised his eyebrows at them not impressed at all but more like annoyed. Aang then said, "They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler"

"On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never ending rainbow" The man in the white robe whose name was Moku said as he turned around to lie on his back.

"Look I hate to be the wet blanket here but since Katara is busy I guess it's up to me" Sokka said which earned him a glare from Katara. "We need to get to Omashu. No side-tracks, no worms and definitely no rainbows"

He then crossed his arms and frowned in annoyance hoping his point got through to their heads. Chong then said, "Woah! Sounds like someone's got a case of destination fever. You worry too much about where you're going"

"You gotta focus less on the where and more on the going" Lilly then added.

"OMASHU" Sokka said it slowly to the Nomads as he got more annoyed at them. They seemed to be not paying attention to what he just said.

"Sokka has a point guys. We need to get to King Bumi so Aang can learn earth bending somewhere safe" Danny said.

"Well sounds like you're heading to Omashu" Chong then said which made Sokka even more annoyed he face palmed himself.

"There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains" Chong said a little dramatically. Katara then asked sceptically, "Is this real or a legend?"

"Oh it's a real legend and it's as old as earth bending itself" Chong answered.

He then began strumming his guitar, Lilly began playing her flute, and Moku began beating on the drums while Serena and Wu Xing began dancing. Danny, Katara and Aang started moving their heads to the rhythm of the music while Sokka just crossed his arms and frowned in annoyance as Chong began to sing.

 **CHONG**

 _Two lovers forbidden from one another_

 _A war divides their people_

 _And a mountain divides them apart_

 _Built a path to be together_

He then stopped for a moment and said, "I forgot the next couple of lines but uh then it goes…"

He then began playing again as he sang:

 _Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel!_

 _Through the mountains_

 _Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel!_

They all clapped except for Sokka for their performance. Sokka raised his eyebrow and just said, "I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine"

"Yeah thanks for the help but Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable" Aang said with a bright smile.

Unfortunately that was not the case cause as soon as they were airborne, Fire Nation soldiers started hitting them with everything they got from their catapults of flaming rocks. Appa roared as he narrowly dodged the fire boulders and even with Danny doing his best to shield them all it was becoming too much for them and they screamed.

They landed and walked past the Nomads as Sokka said, "Secret love cave let's go"

* * *

The group followed the Nomads to the tunnel. Sokka then asked, "How far are we from the tunnel?"

"Actually it's not just one tunnel, the lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love so they built a whole labyrinth" Chong answered with his still carefree smile.

"Labyrinth?!" Sokka asked which made him stop in his tracks. Then Danny said, "Uh you couldn't have mentioned that part before?"

Chong shrugged and said, "I'm sure we'll figure it out"

They continued on. Lilly then said, "All you need to do is trust in love according to the curse"

That made Sokka stop in his tracks once again and he asked in slight panic, "Curse?!"

"They really need to stop leaving out those tiny bits of information" Danny said as he pushed Sokka along to keep up with everyone else.

A few minutes later they finally arrived at the giant entrance to the tunnels. There was writing up above it and since Danny couldn't exactly understand the characters from this world he asked Chong, "What exactly is this curse?"

"The curse says that only those that trust in love can make it through the caves otherwise you'll be trapped in them forever" Chong answered. Lilly then added, "And die"

"Oh yeah and die" Chong said in agreement. He then smiled as he said, "Hey! I just remember the rest of that song"

" _And die!"_ He sung as he strummed a cord on his guitar.

"That's it! There is no way we're going through some cursed hole" Sokka said putting his foot down on this.

Moku then turned and saw a bit of smoke heading their way and pointed out cheerfully, "Hey someone's making a big campfire"

"That's no campfire Moku" Katara said with a frown. Sokka then added as he frowned as well, "It's Fire Nation. They're tracking us"

"So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?" Aang asked Chong nervously. Chong nodded and answered, "That is correct Master Arrowhead"

Aang looked at Katara and suddenly felt really confident. He then said to everyone, "We can make it"

"Everyone into the hole" Sokka said and they all walked inside the cave.

Appa was getting a little nervous and agitated about going underground but continued to follow the group. The Fire Nation then stopped their metal tanks up to the entrance of the cave. The commander then came up and said, "It's too dangerous to go after them. Just close them in, the mountain can take care of the rest"

With that the Fire Nation soldiers fired from their tanks metal hooks which grabbed the top of the cave and then pulled hard causing a massive rockslide and trapping them all inside the cave in complete darkness. Chong pulled out a torch and lit it up giving them some light while Danny lit his hand with ecto energy also providing them with light as he changed into his ghost form. Appa was pounding his feet against the rocks in nervousness and fear.

Katara walked up to the giant flying bison and said as she rubbed his fur in comfort, "It's okay Appa. We'll be fine. I hope"

"We will be fine. All we need is a plan" Sokka said. He then turned to Chong and asked, "Chong how long do those torches last?"

"About two hours each" Chong answered. Lilly then added as she lit up the other torches at the same time, "And we have five torches so that's ten hours"

Sokka quickly put the other torches out and said in annoyance, "It doesn't work like that if they're all lit up at the same time!"

"Oh right" Lilly said. Sokka sighed and then asked Danny, "Danny how long can you keep your ecto energy lit up on your hand and is there any chance you can phase us out of the caves?"

"I can keep my hand lit up for a few hours but eventually I'll need to change back to my human form to rest a moment. As for your second question I don't think so especially with a large bison" Danny answered. "It'll take a huge amount of energy and I might accidentally get most of you stuck between the rocks and the outside"

"Okay" Sokka said. He then grabbed out some scroll paper from his bag on Appa's saddle and said, "I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been, then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through"

They all then started walking heading deep into the tunnels, hoping to find their way out.

* * *

About an hour later they weren't exactly making any progress with finding a way out of the tunnel. Sokka looked at the map he was making in confusion as they once again hit another dead end. Katara then said, "Sokka this is the tenth dead end you've led us to"

"This doesn't make sense. We've already came through this way" Sokka said.

"We don't need a map. We just need love" Chong said still feeling cheerful. He then pointed to Aang as he said, "The little guy knows it"

"Yeah but I wouldn't mind a map also" Aang said.

Sokka walked around and then said, "There's something strange here"

He then closed the map and came to a conclusion, "There's only one explanation. The tunnels are changing"

They suddenly heard a rumble and felt the caves shake, scaring Momo who squealed a little and then hid inside Aang's shirt. That's when Chong started to panic with slight fear as he said gripping his head, "The tunnels are changing! It must be the curse! I knew we shouldn't have come down here"

"But you were the one who suggested to come down here in the first place" Danny pointed out with slight annoyance.

"Everyone be quiet" Katara suddenly said. "Listen"

They all remained quiet and suddenly heard some kind of wailing echoing throughout the tunnels. It got louder coming from the tunnel in Sokka's direction and then suddenly a large monstrous bat came flying out almost grabbing Sokka. It hissed and swooped down at everyone but missed as everyone jumped out of the way.

"A giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong screamed. The bat landed showing it had also four legs and a tail. Danny asked, "What is that thing?!"

"It's a wolf bat!" Lilly shouted.

Danny shielded them all with an ecto shield as it tried swooping at them again, Sokka then swung his fire torch at it but it knocked it out of Sokka's hands and caused the burning torch to land right on Appa's foot.

Appa roared in pain as he got slightly burnt by the flame and then started jumping up and down causing the caves to shake as the wolf bat disappeared into the tunnels. Appa kept running around wildly in pain and fear ramming into the walls and pillars. Suddenly the pillars caused rocks from the ceiling to fall. Aang without hesitation ran over and pushed Danny, Sokka and the Nomads out of the way with a push of air before the rocks could fall on them. Danny quickly put up a shield to protect them from the falling debris while Aang ran over and pushed Katara out of the way before rocks could fall on her.

When the smoke cleared, Aang and Katara stood up to see they were on one side with Appa and the torch Sokka dropped and dividing them from the rest of the group was a huge wall of rocks and boulders. One the other side, Sokka began to panic and ran over trying to dig his way through but he wasn't getting anywhere and just gave up.

"Yeah it's no use we're separated. But at least you have us" Chong said on a cheerful note.

Sokka cringed and then screamed in total fear and panic "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

He tried digging again but Danny walked over and stopped him as he said, "Sokka it's no use. Better stop before another cave in happens and it causes more problems for us"

"But Aang and Katara…." Sokka began but then Danny cut him off and said, "Will be fine. Let me try something. I hope this works"

Danny focused and concentrated hard and then suddenly an exact duplicate of Danny appeared right next to him with no flaws at all. Both Danny's then cheered, "Yes I did it!"

"Okay Danny 2, you phase through the rocks and stay with Aang and Katara on the other side and I'll stay with Sokka and the others on this side" Danny said.

"You got it" Danny 2 said and then phased through the rocks and went to the other side.

"What was that?" Sokka asked both amazed and shocked at the same time.

"A trick I've been working on. It's duplicated of me or a copy of me" Danny answered. "He will be with Katara and Aang as they try and find a way back to us or a way out while we lead the other group"

Sokka smiled and said, "I am so glad we added you to the group"

* * *

Danny 2 made it to the other side of the wall surprising Aang and Katara. Katara then spoke, "I thought you got trapped on the other side"

"I did. I'm a duplicate of the real Danny who's on the other side with Sokka and the Nomads" Danny 2 answered. "I used my powers to create a copy of myself and help out you guys while the real me helps Sokka and the others"

"That's so amazing!" Aang said with a smile.

Danny 2 smiled back and then said, "We better start moving, and hopefully we can catch up with the others and find a way out of here"

* * *

On the other side, Sokka was getting really annoyed as Chong and the other's played their music, sang and danced in their never ending cheerful mood. It was starting to annoy Danny a little bit as well as Momo sat on his shoulder.

 **CHONG**

 _Oh don't let the cave in get you down_

 _Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown_

 _Don't let the cave in get you down Sokka and Danny_

They both just glared at him and then Danny said, "Now's not the time Chong. In case you forgotten we're trapped in a never ending labyrinth and we're now separated from the other three members of our group"

* * *

Aang, Danny 2 and Katara continued to walk through the caves and then Katara smiled as she called out, "Guys look!"

They both looked and smiled as they saw the same door. Aang then cheered, "We found the exit"

They all ran over and started pushing the stone door but it wouldn't budge, they both suddenly heard Appa groan and turned to see he was preparing to charge right at the door. With a yell they all moved out of the way and the large animal rammed right into it with his horns.

The door suddenly opened and rolled away revealing not the exit but something else. Danny 2 then said as they entered it, "This isn't the exit"

"No. It's a tomb" Aang said as they looked below in the large room and sitting on a large stone was two stone coffins.

They climbed down the stairs and looked at the two coffins. Aang then said, "It must be the two lovers from the legend. That's who's buried here"

"So the legend is true" Danny said. Katara then shined the light of the torch at the pictures that was engraved on the stone and said, "These pictures tell their story"

Katara then began to read the story, "The two lovers met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages. The villages were enemies so they could not be together but their love was strong and they found a way. The two lovers learned earth bending from the badgermoles, they became the first earth benders and with their earth bending they built a labyrinth tunnel so they could meet secretly and anyone who would try to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth. But one day the man didn't come, he died in the war between their two villages. Devastated the woman released a devastating display of her earth bending power, she could've destroyed them all but instead she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument of their love"

They were all silent and then Danny said, "So that's why the city Omashu existed in the first place. It was because of these two people"

They both then turned and saw a statue of the two lovers together and some writing which Katara read, "Love is brightest in the dark"

* * *

"Oh great! Your plans have led us to another dead end" Moku complained which was really starting to tick Sokka off.

"At least I'm thinking of ideas and trying to get us out of here _Moku_ " Sokka retorted back.

"Wait a minute. We're thinking of ideas? Cause I've had this idea for about an hour now" Chong pitched in.

"Yes! We're all thinking of ideas!" Sokka stressed out.

"Sokka maybe Chong has an idea. Let's just hear him out" Danny said. Chong smiled and said, "Thanks glowing boy. If love is the key out of here then all we need to do is play a love song"

Sokka face slapped himself in the forehead in annoyance and said to Danny sarcastically as Chong and the others started playing their love song, "You were saying?"

"Remind me not to ask Chong for any more ideas or his help in general" Danny groaned.

Danny suddenly groaned a little as he suddenly changed back into his human form and then Sokka asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just feeling a little weak from lack of energy. I better call my duplicate back and stay in my human form for a bit" Danny said.

"Do what you need to do" Sokka said. Danny nodded and then started calling back his duplicate.

* * *

Danny 2 felt the original Danny calling him back and said, "I have get back to the real Danny but he'll send another copy of himself hopefully soon"

The two nodded and then in a flash Danny's duplicate was gone. Aang then asked, "How are we gonna get out of these tunnels?"

"I have a crazy idea" Katara said but then she blushed with a little embarrassment. Aang then asked, "What?"

"No it's too crazy" Katara said. Aang then asked, "Katara what is it?"

"I was thinking….the curse said we would be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love" Katara started. She then faced Aang as she continued, "Well it says here that love is brightest in the dark and has a picture of them kissing…."

"Where are you going with this?" Aang asked feeling slightly confused.

Katara smiled and continued to blush as she suggested, "Well what if we kissed?"

Aang's eyes widened as he repeated the question, "Us kissing?"

"See it was a crazy idea" Katara said looking down. Aang however smiled at the idea and repeated, "Us kissing"

Katara then giggled and said, "Us kissing? What was I thinking? Can you imagine that?"

Aang then chuckled a little and said, "I definitely wouldn't want to kiss you"

His smile then dropped as he realised what he said. Katara then frowned and then snapped, "Oh I didn't realise it was such a horrible option"

"No what I meant was is that if it was a choice between kissing you and dying…" Aang tried with a weak smile but Katara scoffed and became offended. Aang then tried, "What?! I'm just saying that I would rather kiss you than die! That's a compliment"

"Well I'm not sure which I would rather do!" Katara snapped and then stormed off while handing Aang the torch.

Aang groaned at his mistake, "What is wrong with me?"

He then followed behind Katara out of the tomb.

* * *

With the other group, Chong and the other Nomads were continuing to play their love song as they continued to walk through the tunnels. Sokka and Danny trailed behind them, Sokka was getting more annoyed with the Nomads by the second.

" _I hope Aang and Katara are doing okay"_ Danny thought in his head.

* * *

Aang, Katara and Appa kept walking. They all then stopped as Aang looked down sadly as he saw their torch was almost out of flame. He then asked, "We're gonna run out of light any second now aren't we?"

"I think so" Katara answered.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Aang asked. Katara looked down and said as she faced Aang, "What can we do?"

Katara placed her hand on top of his gently and they both smiled sadly at each other as their flame went out. Suddenly a light came on and they looked above to see glowing crystals on the roof, showing them a pathway.

* * *

The other group was still walking but then they stopped when they suddenly heard a strange animal noise echoing throughout the tunnels. Momo screeched a little as he got scared and ran off Sokka's shoulder and onto Danny's clinging his tail around his arm tightly.

They all then turned and they could see up ahead seven wolf bats charging towards them ready to attack and feast on them. Danny changed into his ghost form ready to fight them but instead the wolf bats took to the air and flew right over them.

"Hey you saved us Danny" Chong said cheerfully.

"No I didn't. They weren't even attacking us" Danny corrected. Sokka nodded and added, "Danny's right. They were trying to get away from something"

"From what?" Chong asked.

Suddenly the whole placed began to shake and something busted through the tunnel walls. When the smoke cleared, it revealed to be a giant badgermole! Another one then came behind Chong and the Nomads.

One of them then stamped their feet into the ground and placed a wall behind them and then the other stomped into the ground and created a large crack in the ground, separating Danny and Sokka from the Nomads. Sokka screamed as he fell on his back and he and Danny started backing up to the wall, Danny got ready to blast the badgermole that was coming closer to them when suddenly they stopped as soon as Sokka accidently hit a string on Chong's guitar.

"Sokka keep strumming that guitar" Danny said. Sokka nodded and then picked up the guitar and continued to strum a steady rhythm.

"Hey those things are music lovers" Chong said cheerfully.

"Okay you guys want to help us out here?" Danny pressed as he started doing a bit of a dance to Sokka's rhythm.

Sokka then sang, _"Badger moles coming towards us. Come on guys please help us out"_

Chong pulled out another guitar and they all started playing music as Chong sang.

* * *

"These things are made up of some kind of crystal and they glow only in the dark" Aang said as they continued to look at the glowing crystals.

Katara smiled and added, "That's how the two lovers found each other. They just put out their lights and followed the crystals"

She then noticed the crystals leading to another door and said, "That must be the way out"

Aang and Katara then hugged each other. Aang then began to say, "So…um…."

"Let's go" Katara cut him off and started heading for the door.

Aang shook his head but then smiled at her. He and Appa then followed her and in just a few metres they were outside finally out of the tunnels. Appa stood on his two feet in relief and then laid down on his back, happy to finally be no longer underground but outside once again.

"What about Sokka and Danny?" Aang asked completely forgetting about them.

They both suddenly heard a rumble coming from the mountain and before they could say anything, the two badgermoles came bursting out of the mountains. One of them had Sokka and Danny on their backs and the other had the Nomads on its back.

"Sokka! Danny!" Katara shouted happily.

Sokka and Danny climbed off the badgermole as Danny changed back into his human form. Danny then asked, "I'm glad you're both okay. So how'd you guys get out?"

"Just like the legend says. We let love lead the way" Aang answered with a smile.

"Really? We let huge ferocious beast lead our way" Sokka said.

After the Nomads climbed off the other badgermole, they all waved them goodbye as they went back inside the tunnels and sealed off the holes they came through. Katara hugged Sokka feeling glad her older brother was okay.

"Why is your forehead all red?" Katara asked as she noticed the red mark on Sokka's forehead after they pulled apart.

Chong suddenly came up to them and said as he gestured to Aang, "Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you but I think that kid might be the Avatar"

Sokka once again slapped himself on the forehead giving him another red mark. Danny then said sarcastically, "Does that answer your question?"

"So are you guys going to come to Omashu with us?" Aang asked. Moku shrugged and answered, "Nope"

"Okay well thanks very much Moku" Aang said and they all bowed and then started walking off.

Chong placed his flower necklace around Sokka's neck and then said, "Sokka I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey"

He then hugged Sokka. Sokka said nothing but then grumbled, "Just play your songs"

Chong let go and smiled as he said, "Hey good plan"

He then left with the other Nomads while strumming his guitar. Aang smiled at Katara for a second but then looked away while Katara blushed a little.

They then continued walking. Another few minutes went by and they were climbing up the hill where over it was the City of Omashu. Sokka then said, "The journey was long and annoying but now you get to see what it's really about. The destination. I present to you the Earth Kingdom City of O…"

He stopped dead in his tracks and all their smiles dropped as they saw a horrible sight and Sokka said, "Oh no"

The symbol of Fire Nation beared against the Earth Kingdom symbol, smoke came from newly built factories and there were now metal bridges leading towards the city. The city had been completely taken over by the Fire Nation!

 **THE END**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was so busy with uni homework that I never got a chance to update this story.**

 **Mikaela2015**


End file.
